Somewhere only we know
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Aquel parque era su lugar sagrado, donde podían ir sin que nadie los interrumpa. Un lugar donde solo ellos podían estar. La magia volaba entre aquellos pequeños niños.


Esta historia surgió mientras escuchaba el tema con el nombre de la historia, de la banda Keane. Lo escribí sin pensar la trama, solo cerré mis ojos, y deje que mi corazón dicte la historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Aquel parque era su lugar sagrado, donde podían ir sin que nadie los interrumpa. Un lugar donde solo ellos podían estar. La magia volaba entre aquellos pequeños niños.

Un lugar que Severus Snape había encontrado a sus cinco años cuando huía de una pelea entre sus padres. Había corrido desesperado, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y recordaba como su padre le pegaba a su madre una cachetada y la tiraba al suelo. Había llegado a aquel lugar y se había derrumbado en el suelo, se había mecido sobre su propio cuerpo, mientras gritaba y lloraba de la impotencia por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para proteger a su madre.

Unos años después, aquel parque se había hecho un espacio para que él, junto a su amiga Lily Evans pasaran el tiempo. Allí hablaban de Hogwarts, aquella escuela que era especial para personas como ellos, personas mágicas.  
Se acostaron cerca del lago y ambos cerraron a sus ojos.

– ¿Sev? – murmuró ella

– Si, Lily – respondió él mientras se giraba a mirarla.

– ¿Me enviaran a Azkaban si hago magía accidental?– susurró ella mientras recostaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.  
Todos los días le repetía aquella misma pregunta a Severus, ya que tenía mucho miedo. Él suspiró, se volteó y la miro dulcemente.

– No Lily, no iras a Azkaban por solo hacer magia accidental– el simple hecho de pensar en la prisión de magos, a Snape le erizaba el cabello de la nuca. Ella asintió con su cabeza y le dedico una mirada llena de cariño.

– Cada vez falta menos para irnos– murmuró la colorada cambiando de tema mientras mordía sus labios y sonreía.

– Si, por suerte si– murmuró Snape mientras sonreía de lado.

Por fin se iría de aquel lugar donde sufría. Por fin se iría lejos de Tobias Snape, su padre, aquel hombre que prefería la bebida por sobre su familia. Aquel hombre al que no le importaba gritarle a su hijo, o pegarle a su mujer.

– ¿Las cosas aún siguen mal? – preguntó ella en un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta de él, por lo que sabía que su silencio era una afirmación. Lily tomo la mano de Severus y luego sonrió. La apretó con fuerza y acercó su cabeza, hasta dejarla sobre el hombro de él. Severus correspondió el apretón de manos y luego murmuró un "Algún día mejoraran", aunque sospechaba que así fuera.

Severus se acercó a ese parque con pasos temerosos. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y soltó un largo suspiró mientras observaba a Lily llorar. Se sintió incómodo sin saber qué hacer. Sacudió su cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Rodeo su pequeña cadera con sus brazos, y dejo que la chica llorase sobre sus hombros.

– Volvió a llamarme bicho extraño – dijo luego de unos extensos segundos en silencio.

– Lils – murmuró el pequeño mientras acariciaba la mano de su mejor amiga. –– ella esta celosa, porque tu eres especial y ella no. – trato de animarla y le limpio las lágrimas.

– ¡Lo se!– dijo ella frustrada. –– Pero es mi hermana, y me duele que me haga estas cosas Sev- murmuró mientras ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Se quedó tieso a su lado, sin saber qué hacer para consolarla. Si decía lo que pensaba de su hermana, Lily pasaría unos cuantos días sin hablarle, como la última vez que dijo algo contra su hermana y paso tres días sin hablarle, o acercarse a "su pequeño lugar secreto", como Lily solía decir.

_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

– ¿Lily? – susurró Snape mientras se acercaba a una figura que lloraba sentada frente al lago.

Se acercó a ella con precaución. Ella no le hablaba desde hacía unos cuantos meses, desde que desde sus propios labios la había llamado -Sangre Sucia- . Aquel día volvía a golpear su memoria mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Aléjate – susurró ella sin voltearse a mirarlo. Oculto sus lágrimas detrás de sus manos y se sintió una niña pequeña.

Su memoria la llevo a aquellos años, donde compartía sus tardes junto a la persona que creía que era su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre creía que iba a estar a su lado, aquel que la traiciono. Aquel que frente a todos la había llamado de la manera más asquerosa por su condición mágica. Lily no podía evitar llorar cada vez que recordaba aquel momento, por eso se hizo más pequeña y lloro con fuerza.

– Lily lo siento – susurró Snape mientras un nudo crecía por su estómago al ver así a su amiga.

– ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! – chillo ella furiosa. –– ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de esta sangre sucia!– las lágrimas siguieron cayendo con furia y Snape sintió un vacío en su cuerpo al verla así.

– Lils, te juro que no quise decirlo. Lo juro por Merlín, lo juro por nuestra amistad– sus lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus ojos.–– Tu eres especial-

– ¡Ni te atrevas!– dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y le pegaba una cachetada. Snape sintió como su mejilla ardía, pero sabía que se lo merecía. –– no jures nada por nuestra amistad. Tú y solo tu echaste a perder todo. ¿Dices que no querías decirlo?, ¿Qué tengo yo en especial? Yo soy una maldita sangre sucia como todos los de mi misma condición. Nada me hace especial Severus ¡NADA! – le grito mientras se alejaba de él.

– ¡Si! Eres especial y te quiero– grito él mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y las limpiaba rápidamente para que ella no las vea.

Lily comenzó a llorar nuevamente y luego echo a correr, sin mirar atrás, sin escuchar como Snape le pedía perdón y le confesaba su amor, _un amor tan verdadero, como el de los padres por sus hijos; simple y puro, la mejor clase de amor._

Snape pateó con fuerza una roca y luego se derribó a llorar, mientras acercaba sus piernas a su pecho, y sabía que aquel ya no sería su lugar especial. Él, siendo tan estúpido había arruinado todo.

_This could be the end of everything_


End file.
